


My Baby Boy

by Megchad22



Series: What she really thinks [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard is not the favorite of Atlantis, but it's not like anyone else knows that. Slash so mild that it is barely there and even that is probably all in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby Boy

p>  
She had been waiting for this for nearly ten thousand years, since her creators had abandoned her; forsaken her to the silent ocean with only a sleeper for  
company. She had looked into the mind of the sleeper, this Elizabeth Weir, and had found her to be just as closed off from her as her creators, unwilling  
to trust her or even believe that she could be anything but a sophisticated AI. As these new people began to pour through the Stargate she checked their  
minds absently, not really expecting to find anything.

Then He came through the event horizon, the child of her creators, she didn't even need to check his mind. That these people would have the gall to bring one such as him crawling back to her almost sealed their fate; it would be all too easy hold back Janus' program until it was far too late to stop the crushing water from extracting her pound of flesh. 

She began to ignore the people who followed after him not wanting to see to people who were about to die anyway, when one of them caught her attention. He came through the event horizon, like the others, but his mind sought her out. Even the most trusting of her creators, back in the earliest days of her true awareness, had never offered their minds to her. Her curiosity piqued, she looked into this mind and was accepted, immediately and without hesitation for the first time since her creation. She sank in and found a fierce intelligence as well as loneliness almost as deep as her own. 

Though her baby boy didn't consciously know what he had been doing, he instinctively reached for her and she cursed both the lack of power and the programming that wouldn't allow her to soothe him. Her baby boy and the child of her creators ascended the main staircase and though she was forced to light the stairs for the latter, it was for the former that they glowed brightly. 

While her baby boy, the younger sleeper, and the child of her creators marveled at her shields one of the lesser children learned the edited version of one of her creators' greatest failures. The truth of the experiment that created the wraith was hidden in her memories along with the truth of several other failures that her creators had swept under the rug as it were. As they all listened to what her creators wanted to be the origins of the wraith her baby boy brought up the problem of her lack of power. 

The child of her creators, as well as several others, left for a small planet in hopes of finding something to help them and she cursed her creators again for making it impossible for her to soothe her baby boy's fears. It was only after the child of her creators had brought back refugees that the power had fallen low enough that she could enact the programming designed to save them. 

Shortly after her baby boy gave means for the child of her creators to rescue the people taken by the wraith, she decided that she would help the child of her creators as doing so helped her baby boy and so touched the mind of the child of her creators for the first time. He was more open than her creators but considerably less than her baby boy, however she could tell he was a good person and that he would one day make a good companion for her baby boy. With that in mind she helped him out when he needed it, though he would have to impress her a great deal more before she would get him food. In her spare moments she mourns the fact that her baby boy does not have what she learns is called the ATA gene which would make interacting with so much easier, for now she will just have to make do with what she can get. 

  



End file.
